


High Wire [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: When Natasha Met Parker [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Lady Theives, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha meets Parker -- AKA, a spy, a thief, and a job proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Wire [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [High Wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545166) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



> The AMAZING cover art is by Bessyboo!

cover art by Bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Leverage/High%20Wire.mp3) | 3:06 | 3.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Awesome Ladies Podbook](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20V%20\(Hi-Res\).m4b) | 12:28:28 | 187.2 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/high-wire-0) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and [Half a Moon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
